Son seis malditos años
by Red Viper
Summary: Karamatsu crece a una velocidad inesperada, tanto que asusta a Ichimatsu. Son seis años, seis jodidos años que los separan y cada vez se hacen más abrumadores. Si no puede alcanzarlo, tendrá que atraparlo a la fuerza. [AU, Futuro IchiKara]
1. Chapter 1

**Claim:** Ichimatsu/Karamatsu

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su autor y a los productores que nos trajeron la nueva serie. Esto lo hago por puro morbo (?).

 **Advertencias:** AU!NoSextuplets (Tres años de diferencia entre cada uno), incesto y diferencia de edad. No digan que no les advertí.

.

* * *

.

Ichimatsu tiene siete años y cinco hermanos más, dos menores y tres mayores. Agradece nunca estar solo.

Pasa sus días jugando con Jyushi, de cuatro años, que está siempre sonriendo y repitiendo las malas palabras que él le enseña. Es su compañero de travesuras y exploraciones, de inventar juegos nuevos o molestar a sus hermanos mayores. Ambos toman las revistas de adultos de su hermano mayor y las esconden en los lugares menos pensados, a veces, con el silencio cómplice de Choromatsu. Los dos están impacientes porque Todomatsu crezca (él sólo tiene apenas un par de meses de vida) para unirlo a su grupo secreto de hermanos menores.

'' _Quédate solo, Choromatsu''_ piensa, mientras mira al tercero de sus hermanos, de diez años, intentando parecer maduro mientras lee un complicado libro que Karamatsu ha traído a casa. Choromatsu está siempre leyendo, ayudando a su madre o a ellos mismos con sus deberes, actuando como un mejor hermano mayor que Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu lo quiere, sí, pero a veces lo resiente un poco por no actuar como un niño y por ser el tercero, si Choromatsu hubiera nacido antes, todo sería mucho mejor.

Osomatsu es el _idiota_ hermano mayor. Con dieciséis años, sólo tiene una cosa en la cabeza: _chicas_. Se la pasa detrás de sus compañeras de clases, o comprando esas revistas sucias que ellos le esconden, o viendo vídeos para adultos. Ichimatsu no puede negar que a veces se ríe con él, cuando el blanco de las burlas es Choromatsu, pero también hay veces, en que la envidia lo invade, y desea, con todas sus fuerzas, haber sido el mayor. Quizás así estaría más cerca de Karamatsu.

Él es el segundo, con trece años, recién entrando en la pubertad. Ha pegado un estirón, casi alcanzando a Osomatsu, la voz le está cambiando y volviéndose cada vez más grave ( _le gusta_ su nueva voz, a Ichimatsu, aunque no se lo haya dicho a nadie). Karamatsu es el que lo acompaña a casa de vuelta de la escuela, el que les obsequia caramelos a él y a Jyushi, el que, a pesar de su edad, aún juega con ellos.

Pero sabe que eso no durará por más tiempo. Karamatsu es un buen hermano mayor, pero está creciendo muy rápido y sus prioridades están cambiando.

Él lo ha visto, lo ha oído, _lo sabe_.

Ha visto cómo Osomatsu le ha dado a ''escondidas'' revistas para adultos, con un guiño y haciendo que a Karamatsu se le suban los colores al rostro. Ha oído cómo hablan de chicas, de sus cuerpos y otras cosas que él no entiende o no quiere entender. Sabe que Karamatsu está cada vez más lejos de su mundo y más cerca del de Osomatsu.

A veces, odia ser el cuarto hermano.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Pues aquí vengo con una nueva historia, ya que no me basta solo shipear el incesto, ahora quiero agregarle la diferencia de edad a su relación. Qué bonito, ¿no? Estoy destinada al infierno.

Esto lo escribí hace un par de minutos y estoy escribiendo los demás. Si tengo suerte, los termino hoy y los subiré más pronto. Si no, estaremos condenados a que demore meses en actualizar :( Disculpen por las posibles fallas en redacción.

 _Comentarios y críticas constructivas siempre son aceptadas, ¡gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Claim:** Ichimatsu/Karamatsu

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su autor y a los productores que nos trajeron la nueva serie. Esto lo hago por puro morbo (?).

 **Advertencias:** ¿Ooc?

.

* * *

.

Karamatsu tiene trece años y cree que la vida, hasta ahora, había sido muy fácil.

Su cuerpo está cambiando, algo propio de la edad en la que está. Su estatura aumentó casi de la noche a la mañana, llegando a medir sólo un par de centímetros menos que su hermano mayor. Le han comenzado a crecer vellos en lugares que jamás tuvo y las reacciones de su cuerpo cada vez son más extrañas. Incluso su voz se ha visto afectada, volviéndose más grave, pero teniendo esos lapsus en donde se vuelve aguda y provoca las risas en sus hermanos.

Y eso no es lo peor.

Osomatsu se ha empecinado en abrirle las puertas al ''mundo adulto'', obligándolo a ver revistas y vídeos porno, con chicas y sus enormes tetas, gritando de una forma que te hace dudar de si de verdad les gusta aquello. A su hermano mayor parece gustarle, él lo ve un poco grotesco, hasta que sus ojos se desvían al chico que aparece, a sus movimientos, su pecho masculino bañado en sudor y los sonidos que provienen de su boca. Siente cómo su entrepierna despierta ante eso, entregándose al poder de las hormonas y él sabe que eso no debería estar bien, que debería reaccionar así ante la mujer que grita de forma molesta, no con aquel hombre.

Para su suerte, Osomatsu está demasiado concentrado para darse cuenta y su nuevo secreto está a salvo.

« _Malditas hormonas_ »

Por momentos, se queda mirando a Ichimatsu y Jyushi, jugando a lanzarle la pelota en el jardín, disfrutando de la maravillosa vida infantil. Quiere unirse a ellos y dejar de darle vueltas a una pregunta de la que no quiere saber la respuesta, entregarse a la diversión sin preocupaciones de los niños.

Sus ojos se topan con los de Ichimatsu, que le sonríe como si hubiera querido hacerlo todo el día y le lanza la pelota para que se una a ellos. La atrapa en el aire y sin demasiada fuerza, se la lanza de vuelta, sonriéndole de igual forma.

— Karamatsu-niisan, lanzas como una niña — Jyushimatsu ríe ante lo dicho por Ichimatsu, y se lanza encima de este para atrapar la pelota primero.

Juegan los tres un par de minutos, antes que Choromatsu se les una por un rato, gracias a las insistencias de Jyushimatsu y se divierten el resto de la tarde, olvidando lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Como estoy extrañando a mis ninis, les traigo el segundo capítulo. Es cortito y el siguiente también lo será, pero paciencia, que en esto iremos lento pero seguro. Entiéndanme, aún me cuesta escribir algo tan delicado como el incesto.

Debo agregar que me encanta Karamatsu y tengo mil _headcanon_ de él, por eso a veces temo que caiga en el ooc, disculpas de antemano si es así.

 _Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, ¡muchas gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Claim:** Ichimatsu/Karamatsu

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su autor y a los productores que nos trajeron la nueva serie. Esto lo hago por puro morbo (?).

 **Advertencias:** Nop.

.

* * *

.

No es su intención espiarlo, mucho menos salir de su escondite apropósito, cuando lo ve hojear una revista para mayores. Karamatsu se sobresalta, escondiendo la revista detrás de él, mientras su rostro se torna de un rojo intenso, muy típico de él. Parece un cachorro asustado, con esos enormes ojos que lucen culpables. Puede que Ichimatsu sólo tenga siete años, pero sabe que no debería sentirse tan atraído hacia esa mirada, que la satisfacción que ha llenado su pecho no es correcta.

Se prohíbe sonreír, manteniéndose serio ante su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Cuestiona.

— Nada — Responde Karamatsu, a pesar de que lo ha pillado _in fraganti_.

— Mentiroso. Estabas viendo las revistas sucias de Osomatsu-niisan.

Karamatsu no responde, baja la mirada, como si alguien lo hubiera regañado. _¿Cómo es que eres mi hermano mayor?_

— No le cuentes a nadie, Ichimatsu, por favor — _Era esperable_ , piensa Ichimatsu. Su hermano siempre ha temido a lo que los demás digan de él.

Ya no puede contener la sonrisa gatuna que aparece en su rostro — Mi silencio tiene un precio, _nii-san_.

Y sucede de nuevo, ambos se quedan perdidos en los ojos ajenos, como queriendo descifrar lo que el otro está pensando, como si con sólo mirarse pudieran lograr aquello. Ichimatsu aún tiene una mente infantil que le hace adorar esos momentos, creyendo que ambos comparten un lazo íntimo que ni Osomatsu puede interrumpir.

Ese contacto imaginario se rompe cuando Karamatsu cierra los ojos para reír.

— Hecho, puedes pedirme lo que sea.

Ichimatsu no pide nada, _por ahora_ , se conforma con sentarse a su lado, mirando curioso la porno que hojeaba su hermano. No entendía qué era lo interesante en aquellas chicas.

Karamatsu nota la mirada del más pequeño y decide devolver la revista detrás del armario, donde había estado escondida antes de que él la tomara. A diferencia de Osomatsu, él no comparte la idea de apresurar las cosas para sus hermanos, en especial porque el mismo parece no compartir los mismos gustos que ellos.

— No son la gran cosa… — Comenta, aunque teme no sonar sincero.

— ¿Y por qué las ves? — Ichimatsu siempre certero en sus preguntas. Lo hace reflexionar, _¿por qué sigue viendo esas cosas si, claramente, no le atraen?_

— Para complacer a Osomatsu-niisan, _supongo_.

Es sincero en lo que dice y por eso Ichimatsu calla, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir lo que de verdad quisiera responder. Odia esa parte de Karamatsu, que siempre trata de agradar a Osomatsu de alguna forma, aunque eso signifique hacer cosas que no le gustan. Todos se dan cuenta, incluso Osomatsu, pero nadie dice nada, como si eso fuera lo correcto.

— Qué idiota eres — No sabe qué más decir, deja caer la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano mayor, como un gato buscando atención.

Los mimos en el cabello no tardan en llegar, como si ambos hubieran esperado demasiado por esa cercanía.

— Creo que sí, soy un idiota…

Ichimatsu siente algo diferente en la voz de su hermano, pero no quiere saber qué es. Le asusta que cambie aún más, y la ignorancia lo mantendrá feliz por un tiempo. Y así se quedan, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, hasta que alguno de sus hermanos los interrumpa más adelante.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** ¡Happy IchiKara day! La verdad es que no quería subir un capítulo tan pronto, pero hoy hay que celebrar el día de la OTP. So, _enjoy_ ~  
De a poco voy alargando los capítulos, espero que la inspiración siga siendo buena conmigo y poder terminar este proyecto antes que la Facultad me consuma.

 _Los reviews son bien recibidos, ¡gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Claim:** Ichimatsu/Karamatsu

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago por puro morbo (?).

 **Advertencias:** ¿Ooc?

.

* * *

.

Tiene once años y ya aceptó que hay algo mal con él.

Sabe que debería estar comenzando a mirar a las chicas de su clase, que poco a poco se empiezan a desarrollar. Sabe que su cuerpo debería reaccionar frente a las mujeres y no con _él_. Está seguro que no es para nada normal espiar a su hermano mayor mientras se da una ducha, ni que su entrepierna comience a palpitar.

Si tuviera una fuerza de voluntad mayor, podría haber dejado de hacerlo cuando notó lo que le sucedía, así se habría evitado ver tal horrible escena.

Se han quedado solos esa semana, al cuidado de sus dos hermanos mayores, mientras sus padres han salido de la ciudad junto a Todomatsu. Es miércoles y las cosas están más tranquilas de lo usual. Osomatsu ha salido, probablemente con sus amigos, evadiendo sus responsabilidades de lo que significa ser un joven de veinte años. Choromatsu ayuda a Jyushi con sus deberes, y él, sólo hojea un manga, aburrido.

Fue ese miércoles cuando su vida tomó un giro distinto.

Karamatsu aparece junto a otro chico, lo reconoce como uno de sus compañeros del club de teatro. Alto, de cabello castaño y ondulado, con los ojos más expresivos que ha visto, _demasiado guapo_. Su hermano se excusa con Choromatsu, que van a estar practicando una obra y que por favor no los molesten.

'' _Rarísimo''_ , piensa Ichimatsu. A Karamatsu le encanta mostrarse mientras actúa.

No han pasado ni diez minutos y decide que ya no puede más con la intriga, que necesita saber qué diablos están haciendo allá arriba, y por qué un chico como _ese_ , puede ser amigo de su hermano, que ni siquiera es popular con las chicas.

Sale en silencio de la habitación, Choromatsu ni lo nota, demasiado concentrado en explicar ejercicios de matemáticas a su hermano menor. Sube las escaleras en puntillas, y todo está muy silencioso para dos chicos que quieren practicar un libreto.

Tiene experiencia en espiar a sus hermanos (a Karamatsu en especial) por lo que gatea hacia la puerta y cuando comienza a sentir los primeros susurros provenientes de la habitación, un temor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Nunca antes había creído en aquello que llamaban sexto sentido.

Abre un poco la puerta, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de ruido que pudiera alertarlos y cuando es capaz de distinguir las formas dentro de la habitación, se queda inmóvil por culpa del impacto.

No fue difícil reconocer a su hermano, tumbado boca arriba mientras el otro chico estaba encima de él, con una sonrisa demasiado perfecta. Su primer instinto fue el de querer lanzarse sobre él y golpearle ese rostro de niño bueno que tenía, pero todas sus ganas de hacerlo se desvanecieron al ver cómo las bocas de los dos mayores se unían en un beso.

Poder expresar en palabras lo que sintió era imposible.

Se quedó quieto, temblando a raíz de una sensación extraña, queriendo entrar en la habitación para detener todo eso, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Ve con horror cómo Karamatsu entierra su mano en el cabello castaño del otro, mientras él respondía atrayéndolo con una mano en su espalda, anulando el espacio que había entre ellos.

 _Era asqueroso_ , pensaba, aunque su cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo.

— Vamos, no seas tímido… — Es sólo un susurro y el retumbar de su corazón no le permite escuchar más. No logra saber la respuesta de Karamatsu, pero sí puede ver cómo una de las manos de ese chico se mete bajo la camisa de su hermano, y ahí decide que no puede aguantar más.

Quiere salir huyendo, pero su cuerpo reacciona solo. Termina de abrir la puerta con fuerza y se lanza encima del muchacho, que no logra defenderse y cae de costado al suelo, gruñendo ante el dolor. Ichimatsu va a golpearlo, pero antes de que uno de sus puños llegue a alzarse, unos brazos lo rodean, levantándolo e impidiendo que lograra su cometido.

Karamatsu luce entre desconcertado y asustado, mientras su amigo no luce mejor, comparten una mirada cargada de preguntas, que solo logra poner más furioso a Ichimatsu. Éste se sacude en los brazos de su hermano mayor, que aplica más fuerza para evitar que se vuelva a tirar encima del otro.

— Ichimatsu, ¡cálmate! — Dice Karamatsu, la voz le tiembla al hablar.

— ¡Vi lo que estaban haciendo! ¡Los vi, los vi! — Gritó él, viendo cómo ambos mayores se tensaban ante sus palabras.

El pequeño escándalo que ha provocado llama la atención de Choromatsu, que se asoma por la puerta con el rostro preocupado. Ichimatsu aún es un niño, pero entiende lo complicado del tema cuando vuelve a ver el rostro horrorizado de Karamatsu al ver a sus hermanos menores aparecer en escena. Sabe que su hermano mayor teme que diga en voz alta lo que vio, que lo delate frente a los demás y su secreto se vaya a la mierda.

Y podría hacerlo, si sucumbiera al enojo que siente. Pero no quiere dañarlo, a pesar de todo, _porque lo quiere demasiado_. Deja de moverse y cuando Karamatsu baja la guardia, se suelta de su agarre y se sale de la habitación, pisando fuerte, pero sin decir una palabra.

A lo lejos puede escuchar a Choromatsu preguntar qué ha sucedido y a Karamatsu responder, con la voz nerviosa, dando alguna excusa que no logra comprender del todo.

Luego de aquel incidente, no vuelven a hablar por casi dos semanas. Karamatsu se le ha acercado un par de veces, pero las miradas de advertencia que le manda el pequeño Ichimatsu son claras. El clima está tenso, Choromatsu los observa de lejos pero no dice nada y Osomatsu, como siempre, se hace el desentendido, pero Ichimatsu sabe que entiende más de lo que le gustaría.

Lo único bueno de todo eso, es que aquel _sucioestúpidoasqueroso_ chico de cabello castaño y ojos chispeantes, no volvió a aparecer por su casa.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Una lástima que la facultad me haya consumido demasiado y que por eso no haya tenido inspiración para terminar el capítulo con el que llevo estancada más de un mes. Pero ya no podía seguir aplazando la subida de este capítulo, que fue uno de los que escribí más rápido. Les dije que cada vez se irán haciendo más largos, aunque les advierto, hay saltos grandes en el tiempo, porque así lo quise (?).

Intento apegarme lo más posible al canon, perdonen si hay algo ooc, es que en un AU es muy difícil mantener el ic en cada momento, _sob_.

 _Los reviews son bien recibidos, ¡gracias por leer!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Claim:** Ichimatsu/Karamatsu

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago por puro morbo (?).

 **Advertencias:** Nop.

.

* * *

.

Aceptar que no le gustaban las mujeres fue difícil.

Fueron dos años de obligarse a mirarlas, de coquetearles sin resultado, tratar de excitarse viendo porno. Nada funcionó realmente y a los dieciséis, se cansó de intentarlo.

Pero tampoco lo aceptó del todo.

Prefirió olvidar sus problemas con la sexualidad dedicándole todo su tiempo al club de teatro, en el que intentaba destacar aunque pensaba que no tenía el talento suficiente. Estuvo demasiado distraído en sus ganas de progresar que no lo notó en un principio, hasta una tarde, cuando sólo quedaban ellos dos en el vestuario y sin pensarlo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la figura masculina que se desvestía con lentitud.

Recuerda que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento, en un presentimiento de lo que ocurriría más tarde ante tal revelación.

Lo observó con cautela, nunca se había fijado realmente en su compañero. En sus ondulados cabellos castaños, ni en lo delgada que era su cintura. Tampoco se había fijado en los enormes ojos color avellana que poseía bajo las largas pestañas oscuras. Sí, a veces podría ser despistado, pero nunca al extremo de no notar que sus miradas se habían cruzado.

« _mierda, me ha descubierto_ »

No hubo tiempo para tener miedo, porque cuando quiso apartar la mirada, sólo se fijó en la sonrisa divertida que cargaba el muchacho. Sólo bastaron un par de frases claves en una conversación y el otro chico no tardó en saber lo que ni Karamatsu había aceptado. No tuvo ganas de discutir ni de negar lo que ya estaba claro, con un _''está bien''_ y _''no te asustes, es más común de lo que piensas''_ el peso que había cargado en sus hombros por un par de años, se esfumó. Hablaron por un par de horas, hasta que notaron lo tarde que se les estaba haciendo y se despidieron con la promesa silenciosa de volver a hablar como ese día.

Fue todo más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado y luego de una semana, ya se estaban besando a escondidas en los vestuarios. Es una experiencia nueva, eso de besar a otro hombre, recorrer sus manos por el cuerpo ajeno y no encontrar curvas, que los sonidos que suelte su boca sean graves, sentir la presión de otro miembro masculino en una de sus piernas.

Todo es nuevo y _le encanta._

Tienen diecisiete años y el despertar sexual se hace latente. Luego de un par de meses, los besos se vuelven más apasionados, las caricias más íntimas y frotarse contra el otro deja de ser suficiente para calmar la necesidad de sentirse más cerca.

Su casa queda al cuidado de ellos una semana y en un arranque de estupidez, piensa que es buena idea invitarlo, si tienen suerte, podrían tener _ese_ momento de intimidad que tanto necesitan.

¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que, de todos sus hermanos, Ichimatsu fuera el que los descubriera?

La situación se descontroló a niveles que nunca pensó y cuando los demás lo notaron, el miedo de que sus hermanos supieran que sus gustos eran distintos, lo embargó completamente. Pero nada se supo, Ichimatsu guardó silencio ese día y los que siguieron, el incidente se olvidó con el paso de las semanas.

 _Pero él no podía olvidarlo._

Las miradas que le lanzaba Ichimatsu cada vez que se le acercaba, hacía que le temblaran las piernas. Se sentía avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, culpable por sentir que había traicionado a su hermano (de alguna forma que aún no comprendía) y temeroso de lo que pudiera salir de la boca de Ichimatsu cuando se decidiera hablar.

Tanto darle vueltas al asunto le provoca dolores de cabeza.

— Deja de pensar tanto, Karamatsu, harás colapsar tu pequeño cerebro — Gira su rostro para encontrar la mirada despreocupada de Osomatsu. Están los dos solos en la habitación, y Karamatsu cree que es por eso que Osomatsu se decide a hablar —. Ichimatsu va a superarlo… tarde o temprano. No es tan fácil aceptar que tu _adorado_ hermano mayor es gay.

Debería sorprenderse, pero era cuestión de tiempo que él se diera cuenta. Osomatsu los conoce mejor que nadie, y a pesar de su aparente despreocupación, sí les da la atención necesaria a sus hermanos menores.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— Pues… — Osomatsu inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos con una mueca de incomodidad — Desde que te vi tratando de meterle la lengua por toda la garganta a ese chico, una noche, en la esquina de la casa.

Tiene la decencia de avergonzarse ante eso, quizás debió ser más precavido.

El silencio los invade, volviendo el ambiente un tanto denso. Ambos se remueven en su asiento, mirando para lados contrarios, no sabiendo qué más se puede decir en una situación así.

Siente a Osomatsu toser un par de veces, va a decir algo, lo sabe, siempre hace eso cuando quiere romper un silencio incómodo.

— Pero sabes, Karamatsu, supongo que eso es parte de ti, si no fueras un muerde almohadas, no serías tú… o algo así.

Karamatsu alza una ceja con asombro mientras las palabras salen de la boca de su hermano. Nunca había tenido tacto para decir las cosas.

Osomatsu se exaspera ante esa mirada — Quiero decir, que está bien que seas gay, _idiota_ , no te voy a juzgar por eso. Aunque no me pidas que vea porno gay contigo, eso no.

Le da un golpe en el hombro, riendo, porque es lo único que puede hacer en ese momento para no ponerse sentimental y comenzar a llorar como un bebé. Es Osomatsu y esperar algo más sutil es imposible, pero sentir el apoyo del que siempre había sido su admiración, le llena el pecho de un calor que lo calma.

Ambos se ríen por unos minutos, dejando atrás el ambiente incómodo de hace un rato, hasta que la puerta se abre con fuerza y los ojos, cargados de resentimiento, de Ichimatsu los hace callar.

Karamatsu se vuelve a sentir miserable el resto del día.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Pasó mucho tiempo, lo sé y lo siento, pero la escasa inspiración no me ayuda para nada. La buena noticia es que salí de vacaciones, por fin, así que aprovecharé de ponerme a escribir en mis ratos de ocio, a ver si así vuelve la musa. Desde aquí los capítulos se irán haciendo más largo, así que disfruten los que sigan leyendo esta cosa sucia *sob*.

 _Los reviews son bien recibidos, ¡gracias por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san y sus maravilloso personajes no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago por puro morbo (?).

 **Advertencias:** Nop.

.

* * *

.

Las miradas que ha estado recibiendo de Ichimatsu comienzan a exasperarlo, puede que Karamatsu las haya aguantado por más tiempo (¿dos meses?) pero él no es Karamatsu y su paciencia se agota más rápido de lo pensado.

Ichimatsu le está clavando la mirada en la nuca cuando decide darse vuelta, exaltando a su hermano menor, y joder, como odia ponerse en el papel de hermano mayor.

— ¿Tienes algo para decirme, Ichimatsu? — Siente que alza la voz, y culpa directamente a la exasperante mirada intensa de su hermano — Llevas días mirándome de esa forma y la verdad, ya me estoy cansando.

El pequeño baja la mirada y comienza a removerse, nervioso ante la confrontación. No tiene claro lo que quiere decir, no tiene claro por qué ha estado dirigiendo parte de su furia a su hermano mayor, que nada tiene que ver. Siempre ha tenido un resentimiento hacia él que no puede explicar de dónde viene.

— Tú… ¿estás… de acuerdo con lo que _hace_ Karamarsu-niisan?

Osomatsu alza las cejas, sorprendido, Ichimatsu igual lo está, nunca pensó que eso saldría de su boca.

— ¿Nos estabas espiando? — Este podría ser el momento para huir, piensa Ichimatsu. Se ha delatado solo, _es un idiota_. Siente el calor subir por sus mejillas, al verse descubierto y el temor de que Osomatsu indague más allá, llegando a la respuesta de por qué hace algo así.

Guarda silencio, jura que no afirmará nada, no le dará en el gusto. Pero no es necesario, porque su hermano mayor ya lo ha asumido.

Osomatsu se siente de forma recta, optando por una pose más adulta para responder, porque esta vez, lo amerita.

— Esto no es algo en lo que tengamos que estar de acuerdo o no, sólo tenemos que aceptarlo porque así es nuestro hermano y ya. Está bien, todos pensamos que Karamatsu se quedaría virgen por siempre, pero bueno, al parecer le va mejor por la vereda del frente — Se encogió de hombros, un poco confundido de si haber dicho todo aquello bastaba para explicar tal situación problemática —. Mientras antes lo aceptes, mejor para todos.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, Ichimatsu parecía estar pensando a mil por hora.

— ¿Karamatsu-niisan es gay? — Pregunta, por fin, con una cara de cachorro perdido que confunde a Osomatsu.

— Creo que es más que obvio.

— ¿Eso significa que le gustan todos los hombres? — Osomatsu asiente — _¿Todos?_

— Bueno, no todos, hay excepciones. Nosotros, por ejemplo, no le pueden gustar sus hermanos… o los tipos gordos y feos, eso espero.

Ichimatsu deja de ponerle atención luego de eso, baja mirada y comienza a morderse las uñas, con rabia. Otra vez lo invade ese sentimiento extraño, que le oprime el pecho y lo hace sentir sucio, por alguna razón que desconoce y a la vez, conoce muy bien. Sabe que Osomatsu lo está mirando en ese momento, con una seriedad que pocas veces se puede ver, probablemente, tratando de analizar por qué se comporta así.

Le importa una mierda.

Todo lo que le pasa es culpa de Karamatsu.

Todos sus comportamientos extraños, la ira que siente cuando se lo imagina con ese tipo, la reacción de su cuerpo al verlo desnudo. Todo, absolutamente todo es culpa de él.

Intenta odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, porque es lo único que le queda. Jamás podrá tener lo que desea de él.

 **.**

Osomatsu se dedica a observarlos durante los próximos meses, le intriga la actitud que ha tomado Ichimatsu ante Karamatsu, cuando siempre lo había admirado más de lo normal. Parece dolido por algo, pero no tiene claro el porqué.

Siempre pensó que Ichimatsu era especialmente sensible respecto a su relación con Karamatsu. Buscaba constantemente su aprobación, sus mimos, lo unía a los juegos que hacían con Jyushimatsu y siempre había preferido dormir con él. A veces los espiaba, a él y Karamatsu, cuando tenían sus charlas de ''adultos''. Osomatsu lo sabía, no era muy bueno en ocultarse, aunque Karamatsu, con lo despistado que era, nunca lo notó.

También sabía que Ichimatsu se moría de celos cuando Karamatsu estaba apegado a él. Se reía interiormente cuando notaba la mirada asesina del pequeño en su nuca, enojado porque su querido hermano mayor buscaba atención en otra persona. Era divertido ver cómo Ichimatsu se esforzaba por llamar la atención de Karamatsu y como él, con tan solo unas palabras, tenía a su hermano siguiendo sus caprichos.

Los lujos de ser el hermano mayor. Si Karamatsu era la admiración de Ichimatsu, Osomatsu era la de Karamatsu.

Tenían una complicidad distinta gracias a los tres años que los separaban. Algo que no podrían tener con ningún otro de sus hermanos, para mala suerte de Ichimatsu.

Por eso entendía que Ichimatsu estuviera enfadado al saber que había otro con el que tendría que competir si de la atención de Karamatsu se trataba. Pero no podía entender por qué aún no le dirigía la palabra ni por qué seguía manteniendo ese resentimiento en sus ojos. Por qué, por qué esa ira estaba dirigida a Karamatsu y no al otro chico, como debería ser.

Había una pieza que estaba faltando.

Los observa detenidamente, porque la escena es hilarante.

Esta vez, es Karamatsu quién se desvive por la atención del más pequeño, que sólo se limita a responder con monosílabos e ignorarlo para centrar su atención en el pequeño Todomatsu, que dibuja en un papel. Karamatsu se encoge en su lugar, con un mohín en el rostro, y eso, para su sorpresa, hace sonreír a Ichimatsu.

« _¿Por qué?_ »

Osomatsu alza una ceja y cuando su hermano pequeño nota que está sonriendo, se comienza a morder una uña, con ansiedad, mirando de reojo a Karamatsu. Parece querer esconder algo, a tal nivel que comienza a morderse las uñas, algo que sólo hace cuando está con un nivel alto de nerviosismo.

Siente que se le contagia la ansiedad, al querer saber qué mierda está pasando con Ichimatsu.

Los observa a la hora de la cena, al desayuno, cuando se preparan para la escuela, cuando pierden el tiempo bajo el kotatsu, cuando cuidan a Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu, cuando se bañan y a la hora de dormir. Y a pesar de que el trato de Ichimatsu no ha cambiado, nota que siempre está cerca de Karamatsu, en cada situación.

Se sienta cerca de él en la mesa, está pendiente de lo que hace, aunque finja ignorarlo. Aún deja que lo acompañe a la escuela, ya no lo toma de la mano, pero caminan uno al lado del otro, con sólo la voz de Karamatsu, desesperado por rellenar el silencio incómodo que se produce. Duermen juntos bajo el kotatsu, pero él ve cómo Ichimatsu es el que espera a que Karamatsu se duerma para recostar con él, aunque después lo niegue y patee a su hermano mayor para alejarlo.

Ichimatsu sigue demostrando su lado posesivo cuando cuidan a los más pequeños. Todomatsu tiene una predilección por estar cerca de Karamatsu y eso hace enojar, visiblemente, a Ichimatsu. Osomatsu observa, con una mueca divertida, cómo Ichimatsu hace llorar al más pequeño de sus hermanos cuando él está en brazos de Karamatsu, para que Choromatsu, experto en calmar a los más pequeños, se haga cargo.

'' _Pequeño monstruo''_ Piensa el mayor.

A veces los ve haciendo eso, que es extraño, considerando que, se supone, Ichimatsu no le está dirigiendo la palabra a Karamatsu. Ambos se quedan mirando antes de la cena, pareciera que quisieran hablarse a través del pensamiento y eso le produce incomodidad a Osomatsu. Se miran por más de un minuto, lo que no hace más que ponerlo nervioso, hasta que Karamatsu rompe el contacto, notando que él los está mirando.

« _¿Qué significa esa forma de mirarse?_ »

La revelación llega a la hora de dormir. Se están dando un baño los cinco, como siempre, pero esta vez nota algo extraño. Karamatsu está lavando el cabello de Jyushimatsu y todo parece normal, hasta que se fija en Ichimatsu, atento a cada movimiento del más grande. El pequeño comienza a removerse en su asiento, sus orejas toman un color rojo intenso que se extiende por su rostro y cuello, parece querer huir lo antes posible de ese lugar. Cuando Ichimatsu intenta cerrar las piernas es cuando se da cuenta, _y no, no puede ser._

El rostro de Osomatsu, ante tal revelación, se contorsiona en una mueca de disgusto, y debe haber sido muy notorio, porque Ichimatsu, al darse cuenta, se lanza a la tina, para ocultar su creciente erección.

Osomatsu sabe que esa es la pieza que le faltaba, pero no quiere creerlo, porque si lo hace, sería demasiado complicado de afrontar.

Ninguno de los dos dice ni pregunta nada. Pero en los siguientes meses, Osomatsu se dedica a apoyar fervientemente la relación secreta de Karamatsu con el chico del club de teatro, mientras Ichimatsu, se vuelve más arisco y silencioso, cada vez más distante de Karamatsu.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** No lo puedo creer, pero luego de casi 4 meses estancada en un capítulo, ayer lo terminé en la madrugada, pues la musa me visitó y me dio la inspiración que tanto anhelaba. Así que como ya estoy siguiendo con el capítulo ocho de este fic, les traigo el seis, que ya lo tenía listo hace meses pero no lo iba a subir hasta terminar el siete ;; Espero que la musa siga siendo buena conmigo y hoy pueda avanzar mucho con el octavo cap. que es uno de los más difíciles.

Y bueno, nada más que decir, sólo que no odien a Osomatsu por ser un entrometido (?)

 _Los reviews son bien recibidos, ¡gracias por leer!_


End file.
